Human Again
by kitimastr
Summary: Something's changing vampires into humans,the Cullens have no knowledge of it,the Volturi can't stop it,some Cullens are turned human,others aren't;what do they do when they have to relearn how to be human?How do they react?What about the others?Post-BD.
1. Byron Scourge

Summary: Something has swept through the vampire world. It has been changing vampires into humans, and the Cullens have no knowledge of it. Only the Volturi know of this force, and they cannot stop it. Some of the Cullens are turned human, and others aren't; what do they do when they have to relearn how to be human? How do they react? What about the other Cullens? Post-BD.

Sorry about the choppy summary in the summary section-I was running out of characters so I had to improvise lol.

**Okay, I know I have my other story that I update about once a month, but I had a dream and I had to type it. The main plot is similar (actually I only remember the part with this thing turning some into humans and then those few trying to remember how to be human again.) but I also had to fill in the blank spots. I honestly don't care if you don't like it-I'm typing it up for myself and putting it out there in case you do happen to like it. So, on with the story.**

**BTW, Today's my birthday, so happy birthday to me :)---you could make me happy by reviewing, please and thanks :)**

***

It was a typical day when we found out that our world would be turned upside-down. We never would have guessed it was possible, but then again I never would have thought vampires and werewolves - oh, I mean 'shape-shifters' were real either. Some of us were glad, some of us weren't, and then there were those of us who were devastated. Some of us were just plain confused.

In the morning of the infamous day, Nessie was out with Jake hunting. She still preferred hunting our way, but was gradually adapting to human food. Though she turned only five years old just half a year ago, she looked so grown up, like a young adult. Her development and inhuman growth had left her looking a lot more like me than like a normal child of her age. She had grown quite infatuated by Jacob within the past few months**;** I knew it would have happened soon but I still wasn't ready to give her up yet. Edward was having a hard time too; each time he saw Jake and Nessie cuddle or kiss, he practically burned a hole in Jake's skull from the glaring. I wonder what he would do if they ever had relations...Oh no, what if they already are?! I've thought about this before several times, and went through the dynamics of convincing myself they weren't. I told myself. It would be difficult to do that since Edward reads minds, but Jake was good at hiding things, and Nessie learned that skill from him. Plus that, and Alice sees the future; she would tell us. Wait a minute - no she wouldn't. Oh, crap. She would find it perfectly fine for them to do it. Well, it would still be hard for them. There are still eight other people in the house, and they would have to sneak out to get some privacy. My mind felt a little more cool and calm knowing that the chances of them doing that wasn't going to go unnoticed by us.

Anyway, they were out hunting, and Edward and I were in bed, passing the time until school started in a few hours. We had been in Yukon Canada for the past few years. It was in the Arctic Circle, so we didn't see much of light, and we skip school when we have to, of course. Like Forks was under constant cover of clouds, Yukon was always seen blanketed by a layer of snow; I found it easy to deal with, but if I were still human, it would be nothing to how I would feel living here, considering I hated Forks for the cold. We were attending Porter Creek Secondary School, and it was nice, but I missed home a lot. Charlie had stayed in Forks, while the Cullens and Jake moved here. Renee still didn't know anything; as far as she knew, I disappeared. I have thought about her a lot, and I do miss her, but I accepted that she can't know. I still care about my own mom, so I check up on them; mostly we go incognito at Phil's games. I sit beside her with foam fingers and all so I can talk to her. I feel at peace knowing that my mom is okay, but the pain gets unbearable, knowing that one day she'll be gone, and I'll be alive….forever.

Itis quarter after eight, and time for us to get up. Nessie and Jake just got back. They are eating cereal downstairs-I have no idea why. I guess hunting just wasn't enough for them.

Edward and I roused out of bed, dressed, got ready for the day and were downstairs by 8:17. We were all ready, and left the house at 8:25-Nessie and Jake were putzing **(A/N: That may be a Pennsylvania Dutch word-I'm not sure. It means dawdling, being slow and pokey. Its pronounced putts-zing)** around. We got to school in time, though.

By the time we got back home, Edward, Nessie, Jake and I did our homework. It was my second time through high school, and Nessie's first, Jacob's second as well. Alice and Rosalie were on the computer playing with some fashion program. Emmett and Jasper were playing some Wii game.

"NO!" Emmett roared, throwing the Wii remote on the floor, successfully breaking it.

"Emmett! That's the sixth one you broke! You've gotta stop," Rosalie scolded.

"At least he didn't break the TV or the Wii system this time," Alice added, laughing.

"What's that?" Edward asked in a curious voice. We all quieted and listened. The environment rustled with the breezy sounds, but one of them stood out in particular – a low whistling…a scream-ish din, the kind of whistling that runs through the wind when it passes trees…only this was a little deeper and more solid.

Soon enough, this strange noise came. The morbid body of a thirteen year old boy appeared at the door, looking at us. He had a very slight figure, like he hadn't eaten in days and a face that looked as if he were burned by a fire. He had a heartbeat, but it was really slow - it beat twice a minute, that's it. Impossible, I thought. I looked at Edward, who seemed frustrated by something, his face betraying many emotions simultaneously.

He walked toward us, with a sinister smirk on his face. He was arrogant; I could tell because he looked and walked like he thought he was invincible**, **thatnothing could happen to him. His swagger was arrogant, and I was confused as to how he could just barge in and act like nothing was wrong about intruding into a family's house.

"This is an exquisite house. I'm Byron…Byron Scourge**…..** I heard you miles away, and thought I would drop by to say hello. I haven't met any vampire clan so large. How do you manage to stay in the same place?" he asked, leaving us befuddled. How did he hear us miles away?

Carlisle was out with Esme at a fancy restaurant, so Edward took his place as the leader.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. This is my family," he said. He pointed to each of us**. "**My wife, Bella; daughter, Renesmee; sisters, Alice and Rosalie; brothers Emmett and Jasper; and my parents Carlisle and Esme are out at the moment," he said.

"Hey, Edward, we're going out to the game shop. We'll be back," Emmett said. He looked a little shifty at the newcomer taking Jasper by the arm, steering him out of the door.

"Oh, can I come too?" Jake asked. Nessie glared at him. When he gave her a look of reproach and "please?" she turned away, folding her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Fine, then I'll go shopping. Rose, Alice, you want to come?" Nessie said.

"Um, no. I'll stay here with Bella and Edward," Alice said, quite unusually, as she seemed to be absorbed in concentration, staring at the cocky and rude newcomer, and Rosalie agreed.

"What!? You always want to go shopping! Fine, then I'll ride with them and they can just drop me off!" she huffed.

So they left, with Renesmee tagging along. Alice and Rose were staying, which no one knew why. Alice shuffled over to me, whispering "I can't see him."

"Neither can I," Edward said.

"What are you? I can't hear you, she can't see you...Bella, can you shield him?" Edward murmered.

"I can, but it's different..." Instead of having a bright, brilliant light around him, he had a darker light - a dark gray, almost black color.

Edward turned to face him, his brow furrowed.

"You know about vampires."

Byron nodded, smirking.

"You have a heartbeat."

Byron's irritable smirk grew larger.

"What are you?" Rosalie broke Edward's thinking. "Are you half human, half vampire or something?"

Byron raised an eyebrow, as if the comment insulted him.

"Human?" he spat. "Humans are a vampire's pet. They make friends with vampires."

He smiled again, as if we were missing something. Something about him just wasn't right….his swiftness, the way he came here like he owned the place, the way his eyes seemed to twinkle with something , a small dawning started to occur. He was denying his human nature because they were friendly with vampires. This meant he wasn't. He could see the thoughts being betrayed by my eyes and smirked even wider now, showing his glistening teeth.

"I haven't come to make friends. No..." Byron said, drifting off.

Edward threw a glance at me, confused.

"I have come to kill you."


	2. Transformation

**Hello! Well, I'm excited to post this and I hope that you will like it too. Well, I made a yuku account thing. I will be posting some stories on there too. The only thing is that they won't be related to Twilight-they will be just stories I have made up. I you want to see it, the address is: http: //postastory. yuku. com/?referredby= kitimastr You have to take out the spaces, though. Okay? Okay. Also, it is snowing here today. We had off school, but I couldn't enjoy the snow-I'm sick with the cold. It sucks. Well, hope you're doing beter than I. Enjoy Chapter 2 :)**

"I have come to kill you," he said. He sauntered toward us, taking us in.

"Oh, is that so? And how do you expect to do that?" Rosalie asked with petulance in her voice.

"Well, it's quite easy, really. You see, I was created, born, whatever, to kill vampires. Almost like your shape-shifter friend. I could tell-he had a certain scent about him. In a way I'll kill you, I should say. Then again, I'm really giving you life again," he said, chuckling.

"What a strange concept it is. You will understand once I'm done with you-I'll explain, I promise." With that said, he rushed toward us.

We stood there, unafraid of him, assuming that we could fight him off. Then he grabbed Rose, holding her by the shoulders. She fought against him, and even though she has vampire strength, she couldn't. He opened his mouth and sucked in a breath of air. When he did that, dark puffs of air came from her mouth into his (**A/N: To give you a picture, imagine when the dementor things sucked the life out of Harry in the Harry Potter movies** **but with Byron instead of dementors and Rose instead of Harry, obviously**).

She went limp half a second later. We were frozen in shock, the three of us. He went after the rest of us in less than a second. I was last. It was torture, like it was when we changed into vampires. The only difference was that it was far worse. It felt like I was lying there for years.

Then, suddenly, there was a thump in my chest. What? That can't be possible. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, like it was when I had the contacts in. I felt this strange feeling in my abdomen, like there was pressure coming from the inside. The man, Byron, was standing in front of me. Three other figures stood behind him, in the background. Things were getting clearer now. Or maybe I was just getting used to the blurriness. He began talking, but his words were muffled.

"Bella? Ah, yes, she came around," he said. I looked at him with now-clear eyes.

My eyes were not as clear as they were before, but I could see his face well enough. His voice was the same, but his face was totally different. I recalled perfectly that his face was distorted. It looked like he had been burnt badly. Now he looked normal. No scars, no disfigurement, nothing was warped. In fact, he was quite handsome. Dark hair, blue eyes, slender lips, but not too thin. He no longer looked emaciated-he was fuller now and he had a friendly expression, rather than the arrogant aura he had earlier.

"Now-to explain," he said, clasping his hands together. Everyone else was standing there-Edward, Alice and Rose. They all looked the same, but with subtle differences. Edward had emerald green eyes, and was tanner-his rosy cheeks were fuller as well. He was beautiful, but he had more normal-looking features. Not as male-model type, but more of a high school heart-throb kind. Alice had longer hair, reaching down to her waist. Her blue eyes were dark and she was still as short as before. Rosalie had blue eyes too. Her eyes were a piercing, ice blue. The kind you only see people who wear color contacts. She was also strikingly beautiful still-her tall figure was plumper, but I guess people in her time never worried about gaining too much weight. Plus that and she was rich, so it's not like she had to starve. We all turned toward him, with curious, confused, and scared eyes.

"I'm a vampire slayer, if you will. There aren't any names for what I am, considering that I'm the only one that we know of. So, I've dubbed myself a vampire slayer. That was the only name I could think of.

"The only problem with that is normal slayers kill the vampire entirely-I don't kill them. I simply return them back to being human. Rebirth them, per say. It is your duty now, to remain human, and relearn how to _be_ human. I understand it has been decades since some of you have been human, but it will come naturally after a while. I would know- I've watched others who have been in your position from afar.

"They have adapted after a while, and while most are unhappy with how their life has turned out, some of them are furious that I condemned them to this new level of hell. Those who were mad being human liked being a vampire and would never have given it up.

"The only big flaw of all this is that they get to keep their special gift. Like you," he said, pointing to Edward," for example, can still read minds, and you can see the future, and you can shield your mind and others, and you…you are still too vain," he said, staring at Rosalie with a pitiful look on his face.

"Well, then. I should be off. I have explained things. I will be watching you as you proceed in this chapter of your life," he said, heading toward the door.

"Wait – who sent you? Did you come alone? Were you ordered to come here? Why can't he read your mind, and Alice can't see you, and your…orb or light, or whatever is all dark?" I asked, my voice sounding less musical than before.

"Well, my orb is dark because I'm you enemy. Unlike the shape-shifters, I'm your natural enemy-they could have shifted into anything, so technically they're not you enemy. I am. I couldn't tell you why he can't hear me-I guess you'd have to ask him. As for Alice, she should know the reason she can't see me, and I think you already know who sent me-at least you should. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," he only answered one of my questions-that didn't slip by me.

"Why is it you do this?" When I asked this, his head lowered, eyes softened, and said quietly, "I don't know-I have to have some kind of purpose in my life, and I suppose this is what it is." His voice sounded strained. He then disappeared before my eyes, leaving me with unanswered questions.

"Okay. So…" I began, panicking. Oh, my God. What do we do? I haven't been human for five years. Then again, compared to the others, I would probably remember more about being human than they would. And what is this feeling in my stomach? It feels like someone is inside there pushing my stomach out…like…like an emptiness! Yes, that's what it is. The others must be hungry too.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too. I couldn't quite figure out what that was until you said it-now it makes perfect sense-I'm hungry. And thirsty-the dryness in my throat must be thirst. We have some food in the fridge," Edward said, realizing at the same time what the strange pull in our stomachs were. Edward made eggs for all of us, and I had to instruct them on how to swallow things. I told them to put it in their mouth, grind the food between their back teeth and let it slide down their throats once the food was small enough. They did okay for the first time-Edward and Alice were probably the oldest, and didn't remember much. Alice choked a few times on her food. I-unfortunately-had to perform the Heimlich maneuver. Good thing I remembered that from being human. A few hours later, Alice and Rosalie complained of a weird sensation below their stomach. Like it was too full, which I had to venture a guess and say they had to pee. That was an odd experience.

"First, you have to pull down you pants," I said, telling them every step in case they don't remember anything about it.

"No, really? I thought I would pee with my pants still on," Rose said with a sarcastic glare on her face.

"Well, okay. Then you just sit on the toilet and…let it go. I don't know. You just…how do you explain it? You almost push it out. If you have to go bad enough, it will come out without having to push it out. I'll, er, turn around," I said, nudging Alice so she would too. After a while, she did. I had to turn on the faucet-that's how I was potty trained. My mom would let the faucet run so I would think about water and go. They both successfully peed-we had a little celebration and ate some chocolate cake. I don't know what I'm going to do when Edward has to go.

"Edward, why can't you hear him?" I asked.

"Well, it's like…he thinks too complicated. I can't follow what he's thinking because it appears and then disappears not a nanosecond later. I could understand more when I was a vampire, but now it's like trying to read a book in Chinese when I speak English-the words are just meaningless blurbs to me," he explained, flashing back to his memories.

"And Alice can't see him for the same reason she can't see Jake and the others- because she wasn't a werewolf, and she wasn't a…slayer," I said, using Byron's word.

"Exactly. Which makes me wonder, can she still see vampires?" Edward pondered. "I assume that he was insinuating that the Volturi sent him since they can't kill us."

Just as he was saying that, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie walked in and froze, eyes wide.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to you guys? You're human?" Nessie asked, alarmed.

"Hey. Don't say that in front of me," I said automatically. I already knew she cussed, but I didn't mind as long as it wasn't in front of me. After all, I would rather have cussing the least of my worries. We all sat down at the dinner table, explaining everything. They listened to us with eyes bigger than their stomachs. They asked questions, we answered them. Jasper stood at the far end of the room. With Alice and I both smelling very good, he had to keep his distance. Oh, no. Poor Alice and Jasper-what will they do?

After a few minutes, naturally, Edward had to pee. Since Jacob was the only human there, he was forced to teach him to pee. I sure wasn't-I'm not a guy, so it's not my obligation to show him. Jacob came back, laughing so hard he was in tears. He said it was something Edward had said in the bathroom and that I will probably find out at some point.

When eight o'clock struck, Rose, Alice, Edward and I went to bed. We didn't realize we were even tired. Apparently we had fallen asleep on the couch watching Jasper and Emmett play the wii. Nessie had fallen asleep too. Of course, we moved the couch farther away from Jasper since it's been a while since he was around my powerful scent. Now, Alice was here too, and her scent was just as appetizing as mine.

Emmett carried Edward to our room and Nessie carried me. I assumed that Jake carried Alice and Rose to each of their rooms, but I think Jasper and Emmett slept in the guest room. That will be fun to make fun of in the morning. Esme and Carlisle hadn't returned yet-they probably rented a hotel room to get some privacy. When we called, their phones were off. I guess we'll tell them in the morning. For now, though, Edward and I were actually going to use the bed for what it was made for-sleeping.


End file.
